Starwars IV: the Other rebels
by storywolf660
Summary: This is a parallel story to Star Wars a New Hope
_**Fanfiction: Star Wars Episode IV**_

A figure walked through the sweltering heat of the desert planet, his destination directly ahead of him. The crowd around him as if they sensed dark intensions coming from his person. He reached the entrance to the small structure unmolested as a group of Jawas eyed a parked speeder nearby. Just past the entry way two shots rang out.

 _Figures they'd find me here._ He thought turning towards the commotion his hands flying to the weapons holstered at his side. In the corner a Rodian slumped forward dead on the table. His killer quickly got up and left after leaving credits for the mess. "Wonder what that was about?" He muttered turning back to search the room for his query.

Suddenly the cold steel of a blade pressed into his neck, he tensed as a low voice purred into his ear. "You're out of practice lover; I could have killed you five times since you entered the building."

"I bet you could've." He said turning to give his partner a quick look over. "Did you find him?"

She nodded towards the bar. "Yeah he's the Twi'lek in the shabby flight suit."

"Thanks…..and speaking of which weren't you told to dress coolly and to blend in?" He asked eyeing her exposed skin.

"No you told me to dress so that the heats bearable." She shrugged. "Besides I like being looked at." And with that se stalked off across the room her half-skirt flowing behind her.

Shaking his head he followed after, stopping just behind the previously mentioned Twi'lek. "Why do you always insist on hiding in these out of the way bars?" He whispered as he leaned on the bar next to the blue skinned alien. "You know I'll always find you, you're easy to follow."

The alien made no response but to set his mug back on the bar with shaking hands.

"And I've gottta say I love the holo disguise, it's a nice touch the sweat makes it all the more believable."

"Wh-Wh-What d-d-do you want this time?" He stammered.

"The Empire took a friend of mine prisoner and I want to know where he's been taken."

"How would I know? I don't have that kind of information, why don't you go hack the Imperial security network."

"I did and it said he was on some sort of mobile space station"

"Tough luck" He muttered into his mug.

Frustrated Ty grabbed the front of his flight suit and slammed him into a nearby wall. "Listen you slime, I know that you have the information I need, so spill."

He paled. "I-I, don't know what you're talking abou...uff."

He gasped for air as Ty withdrew his armored fist from his stomach.

"Next time don't lie to me, am I clear?"

"Crystal." He wheezed.

"Good now talk."

"If-If, your friend is still alive you'll find the station near Alderann."

He dropped the Twi'lek and turned to leave. "Avasha, did you find us a ride out of here?" He called.

"Of course, in fact…" She said dragging a patron from the bar. "The gentleman here was just telling me about his job. He ships supplies to Imperial outpost all across the galaxy, and said he'd love to take me along some time. Isn't that right handsome?" She said as she wrapped her fingers through his.

"Of course." He said breathlessly.

"And you'll gladly take my friend and me to Alderann?"

"I-I-I, don't think I…"

"Please?" She pouted starring him in the eyes.

"Yes…anything." He whispered.

"Good," She purred. "Now give me all the codes we'll need and the location of your ship, so that we can get comfortable and get yourself another ale, you deserve it."

"Sure." He handed her the information and turned back to the bar.

"That was over kill Avasha." Ty said as they left the cantina.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"What I mean is, that guy in there is so wrapped up in your fog that he might forget to breathe unless you tell him to."

"Do you really think so lover?" She asked happily.

"Yes, but that's not the point. We're not assassins Avasha; we can't go around killing everyone that we use. It causes problems that we can't handle."

"I'm sorry." She said pouting.

He stopped and turned towards her. "Just take it easy on your charm ok, we don't need the Imperials finding out about you."

"Sure thing, now why don't we go someplace privet so I can give you a proper thank you for looking out for me." She said moving closer.

Instantly a fog covered his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he quickly took several steps backward. "Stay out of my thoughts Avasha you know I hate when you invade them."

"Sorry," She pouted again, then grinned. "Well looks like this is our stop." She indicated a nearby docking bay.

Just then a squad of storm troopers rushed past and began firing as a lone gunner as he retreated into a beat up old ship that quickly took off leaving them to shoot at its exhaust.

"Was that about, I wonder." Avasha said trying to peer into the room.

"I don't know but we need to leave before your imperial piolet friend recognizes us." Ty said as a familiar figure stumbled into view.

"Ha! And you thought I might have killed him."

Ignoring her comment he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the ship. "We need to go, now." They quickly made their way through the body of the ship to the cockpit where Ty threw himself in the piolets seat and started going through the takeoff procedures.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? You don't exactly have the most experience flying Imperial vessels."

Still ignoring her, Ty pressed forward on the throttle and took off over the city of Mos Eisley. Avasha quickly strapped into the nearest seat as they quickly entered the lower atmosphere. "Hey a little warning next time, I almost fell."

Ty smirked, and setting the course for Alderann successfully made the jump to light speed.


End file.
